1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary dial device having a click stop mechanism, wherein a rotary dial (e.g., a select dial of a camera) rotates stepwise for selecting, e.g., desired settings by a series of audible clicks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional rotary dial devices with a click stop mechanism for making a rotary dial (e.g., a select dial of a camera) stop with a click at any one of a predetermined plurality of click-stopped positions when the rotary dial is rotated, it is often the case that the click stop mechanism is provided with a click plate (ring plate) which is disposed coaxially with the rotary dial and on which a plurality of holes determining the plurality of click-stopped positions are formed. However, in conventional rotary dial devices having such structure, the click plate must be provided independently of the rotary dial, which is space-consuming.
On the other hand, in another type of conventional rotary dial device having a click stop mechanism in which the rotary dial is provided, on an inner periphery of a circumferential wall of the rotary dial, with a plurality of holes determining a plurality of click-stopped positions and in which a compression spring is disposed inside the rotary dial, it is difficult to reduce the diameter of the rotary dial even though the click stop mechanism does not have to be provided with the aforementioned click plate. In addition, a shaft for fixing the rotary dial to a base plate needs to be disposed at an axial position different from the axial position of the compression spring in the axial direction of the rotary dial. This arrangement is space-consuming, and increases the height of the rotary dial.